Mission: Codename STOLEN
by Seraphic Dragon
Summary: The perfect set up, the perfect scenario, that was all it required.  Then Flynn would be able to get what he's been aiming for.  A kiss.  FlynnxYuri.


Another story. prompt no.2 on the challenge on my profile.

**Warning: As usual from someone like me, it is BL, Yaoi, gay. They seemed more OOC to me in this one, but I tried, I really did. Actually, Yuri was surprisingly easy to write… **I would go with a light K+ though...

**Fandom: Tales of Vesperia**

**Pairing: FlynnxYuri**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine…. I'm gonna go cry in a corner now…**

I don't know how I feel about this one... One one hand, I kinda like it...On the other, the more critical side, I feel like it really wasn't very Flynn or Yuri...

I've been writing a lot of stories in Flynn's perspective. I wanna write one in Yuri's, but every time I try, it's like Flynn's words spew from my fingers. It would be fun to get something like this from Yuri's perspective.

Also, from the words of the movie, it seemed like they didn't get along that well when Flynn moved away, but I'm gonna say that they were great friends based on the Merfish Skit in the PS3 version of the game. Something must have happened that made them fight. Perhaps it was because Flynn moved that they got into a fight?

I reached a debate at the very beginning of the story. What would they say to represent "God"? Honestly. Entelexia, Blastia, Vesperia. I just decided to stick with God.

* * *

><p><strong>Mission: Codename Stolen<strong>

**A One-Shot by: Seraphic Dragon**

It started out simple. A mission to kiss Yuri Lowell. Not on the cheek or any of that either. Flynn was on a mission to have a total lip-lock make-out with his best friend.

He had stayed up long nights finishing everything that needed to be done just to have this one day off with his best friend. All that paperwork neatly filed, no missions, and if there were any emergencies he had left Sodia in charge.

Hell, he had insisted that Yuri keep this day free last _month_, just to be sure that nothing would ruin this day, Brave Vesperia and the Imperial Knights be damned if they thought that anything could possibly be more important.

Yet here they were, wandering the streets of the Lower Quarters, the setting sun reminding him that the day was almost over and no matter what he did, he couldn't seem to kiss Yuri.

A full day, multiple opportunities, and many different situations, and the most he had gotten out of it was a fresh scar (not even a scar on him, Yuri was the one that got injured) and the discovery that he really did suck at cooking (to be fair, he'd estimate he had a 50/50 chance on making something okay enough to eat, today just happened to be the 50 he didn't want.)

Honestly, Flynn liked to think of himself as a calm guy. He could create a new city in days. Fight off a couple dozen monsters without flinching. Or finish up a few hundred documents and still manage to go out and scout the area, maybe even kill a few enemies before the sun set. No problem. So why was something as simple as a kiss so difficult to capture?

Flynn felt that he had the right to know who the hell it was that decided to screw him up every time he tried to enact his plans. Where was his kiss, huh? After all this time and all that wretched paperwork, he deserved this!

Sure, he had spent the whole day with Yuri, and that was nice and all, but he wanted more. He wanted to take a step closer in establishing something more than friendship, to explore something that the two of them had been dancing around since the years before he moved away from Zaphias. Most of all, he really, really, _really_ wanted to kiss Yuri.

What made it worse was that there had been many opportunities all throughout the day, yet that simple kiss had eluded him every time.

* * *

><p>The first opportunity Flynn had to kiss Yuri Lowell opened up when they walked through one of the parks in the Middle Quarters.<p>

Yuri seemed really happy in the morning. When Flynn went to pick him up, he was surprised to see him even awake, let alone completely dressed and with enough breakfast on the table to feed the both of them.

"Oh," Flynn sighed, a bit disappointed honestly. He had wanted to make something for Yuri that morning. He had asked him out after all, it seemed more appropriate. But instead, he sat and ate what Yuri offered to him. No need to waste food, and Yuri's cooking was always tasty anyway. So they sat, and ate, and talked, and it was nice. But Flynn was on a mission here.

It didn't take as much effort as Flynn thought it would to push Yuri out of the door. The whole time Yuri just, kinda… laughed. "What's the rush, Flynn? We've got all day."

And it sounded so simple and carefree, and he wanted to almost believe that he could relax, but contrary to what Yuri had just said, they _only_ had today, and he wanted to get this done right so that they could spend some time getting…better acquainted once everything else works out.

Evidently his determination showed on his face because Yuri took one look at it and sighed. "Seriously, just relax for once. When was the last time you actually had a day off?"

Flynn didn't want to tell Yuri that this wasn't a day off. At least, not for Flynn. It was a mission, and he wanted to get it done.

As they approached the fountain in the center of the Lower Quarters, Flynn prepared himself to start his plans. Shwa-Raven had told him that the best way to get someone to know you were interested was with a pick up line. So he turned, ready to cough one up only to find that Yuri wasn't there.

He was about 20 feet away instead, talking to Repede. After a bit more waiting, Yuri finally stood and started walking towards him, and Flynn hoped that they would be able to continue their day.

He smiled as Yuri approached, but the other just looked apologetic. "I'll meet you at the park, 'k? I've got to do something."

That was what led to Flynn Scifo standing next to the park entrance awkwardly, watching wary mothers look him over and dozens of children run past him, as he waited for his friend. When he saw Yuri jogging back, there was no dog following him.

Yuri stopped in front of him; hands on his knees, letting his breath go back to normal. Then he spoke, "Sorry, I had to drop Repede off at Hanks'."

Flynn was surprised, honestly. He had expected Repede to just sort of tag along, seeing as how the two were always with each other. "It would have been fine if Repede had come with us."

Yuri turned to him, looking like he wanted to say something. Then he shook his head a little, long dark hair shifting with his movements. "I thought it would be nice for it to just be the two of us for once."

Which was, honestly, pretty nice. It left Flynn feeling pretty ecstatic as well, Yuri actually chose to make this day for just the two of them. Now was the time, he decided, the time to make his move. He turned around to face Yuri. "Yuri I-" But Yuri was gone again…

And really, he should have noticed the crepe stand earlier…

Eventually, the two did settle on a nice comfortable walk through the park, with Yuri munching on his snack and Flynn pretty content just watching.

That was when it happened.

Usually, Flynn supposed, one of them would have noticed before anything had happened. This time with Yuri munching and Flynn (not) Yuri-watching, it was totally unexpected. Some kids ran by (probably Middle Quarter kids, seeing how the Lower Quarter kids all basically knew them, or at least Yuri, and Upper Quarter kids were too pompous to lower themselves in such a way,) and the little brats tripped them. On purpose.

It was a real surprise to see Yuri's rather handsome face so close and under him, but when he realized it and took note of it, he felt his brain stop working and his vision tunnel, forcing him to see only Yuri.

He was _right there_, his lips nearly perfectly aligned for a quick kiss. All it would take was dropping his head and tilting a bit to his left and he would have a good lip-lock with his best friend.

He stared Yuri in the eyes, making sure that Yuri's attention was focused on only him at that moment, and watching the emotions (excitement?) run through his steel-grey eyes. Then he felt himself descending, ready to claim those lips at long last, when…

"Oooh, it's getting steamy here."

"Feel the passion."

"Look at those love birds go!"

It was enough to jolt him back to reality, and he slumped with a groan onto his best friend. It was perfect, dammit.

He felt Yuri's hand pat him gently on his back, then a light shove to the shoulder. "Alright, alright. But can you get off, please? You're kinda heavy."

The two got up, embarrassed by the good amount of mothers and children watching them (the children were either gawking or laughing, the mothers looked nearly ready to burst), and they hurried off to the next destination.

That was failure number one.

* * *

><p>The second time, he thought, would be perfect for sure. A beach was romantic and spontaneous. It would be the perfect time to just lay one on Yuri.<p>

So the two headed out to the beach, easily slashing away the monsters that were in their way; something that quickly escaladed to a competition that somehow ended with Yuri getting injured.

"I told you not to mess with that monster while it was attacking." Flynn sighed as Yuri pouted towards the water, lying on his stomach. He prodded the sensitive cut across Yuri's shoulder blades. An injury that would, no doubt, leave some sort of scar. With a sigh, he summoned up the meager First Aid he had managed to get to work with the lack of blastia. At least it would soothe the pain a bit.

"Don't worry about it, Flynn. It wasn't that bad of an injury." Flynn felt Yuri push his hands off his back, a small hiss escaping his mouth as he forced himself to stretch to do so.

Flynn kept his hidden despair of being unable to keep Yuri from getting injured to himself. He had planned everything, so how could he have been so stupid as to not have brought any gels with him. He groaned a little into his hands. Yuri was staring at him, he could feel it.

"Flynn," Yuri's voice startled him, "Help me sit up, I can't stand lying on my stomach."

How cute. Flynn hid a smile behind one of his hands as he clutched Yuri's hand in his other and slowly helped Yuri into a sitting position, and that was when the second opportunity opened itself up.

Yuri looked so kissable at that exact moment. Helpless in a way, seeing as he was not able to move well with his injury. And his eyes looked incredibly bright at that moment instead of the bored or amused face he usually wore. Flynn felt himself move forward a bit, and even saw Yuri's eyes dart down and up in response to his movement.

Then he did what only and idiot would. He pushed Yuri down. On his back. Yuri yelped before turning back around on his stomach. No doubt his back stung like a bitch, seeing as it was clotting and now there was a bunch of sand in his wound.

Salt water was definitely a bad idea, so the two were left floundering around, looking for some fresh water to use to rinse out the gritty little pebbles. They resorted to using their drinking water.

After Yuri was moderately comfortable, Flynn couldn't help but smack himself from his stupidity, something with which made Yuri jump a little from his place next to him.

Yuri glanced up and snorted, and Flynn knew that it was because of the red that was sprouting up on his forehead.

After that, well, it was nice. They stayed there for a while, just looking out at the water and watching the waves roll up. It wasn't often that either of them had the time to just sit and relax. They'd both been so busy trying to help reshape the world; they probably wouldn't get another day like this in a long time.

Flynn looked up in the sky, noting the time. The sun was still high in the sky, a good sign since there was still a lot that he wanted to do.

He was about to offer to make something, since they brought the supplies for food, but when he turned, his face was stuffed full with a sandwich. That was twice, now, that Yuri had fed him, not the other way around.

"I thought I would make something for you this time." He said once he swallowed the mouth full.

Yuri was sitting up now instead of laying, and he was already in the process of making another sandwich. "Nah, it's okay. I don't mind making food."

"Oh. Well…" He was handed another sandwich at that moment, and he decided that that night, he would make a good dinner for Yuri.

After lunch, the two packed up their things to head back to Zaphias. They needed to purchase a gel for Yuri's back before the stores closed after all.

* * *

><p>The pace for the rest of the day was nice and leisurely. After Flynn had obtained the necessary gels to lather Yuri's tender back in, the two took the time to just wander around the city as the sun began to set.<p>

There was something soothing about the red and orange hues reflecting off the lower quarter fountain and dancing on the streets and buildings that the two recognized as their childhood home. Somewhere along the way, the two started reminiscing near the fountain.

Before Flynn had even realized, the streets were nearly deserted, and all that was left was the soothingly rich tones of Yuri's voice.

"- you were crying for days. Ah, the punishment I got for that one still makes me cringe to this day."

Okay, so the topics weren't all that soothing, considering Yuri was having the time of his life recalling things that made Flynn embarrassed just thinking about it. He held himself back from retorting with a few embarrassing stories he recalled about Yuri (no need to make this day any worse), instead choosing to set the plans of "cook for Yuri" in action.

"Well Yuri, I was thinking, maybe we could finish this day back in your room…" Was it just him or did that sound like a bad pick up line. From the look on Yuri's face, Flynn would have to say it was. "Uh, ah, I-I mean, you know, for dinner."

Yuri kept that amused look on his face through the entirety of Flynn's stuttered explanation before smacking him on the back and laughing. "Stop fretting Flynn. There's no way Mr. Goody Two Shoes could mean something so…" he swallowed back what suspiciously sounded like a snicker, "dastardly. You don't have to explain it to me."

Flynn felt his face heat up, holding back the desire to spew out a confession or God forbid, the 'dastardly' thoughts that he had been having quite frequently, whenever his thoughts broached on anything Yuri related. He hid his face in one of his hands, willing the blush (why was he blushing?) away, then he heard Yuri cough lightly.

"Unfortunately, I don't have any ingredients left at my place, so I'll have to go out and get some ingredients for dinner. What would you like?"

Ah, there, his much needed excuse for Yuri to be out of the house for a while. This was the opportunity that he needed. "Uh, well, um. How about some steak…?"

"That's it?" Yuri laughed, "Are you sure that's gonna be enough?"

Crap, he was right. A steak would take no longer than a few minutes to grab and back, not nearly enough time to set his plan into action. More food….. "A-and maybe some ingredients for some oden, and how about some udon? A salad might be good too… Uh…" What else, come on… "Onions, carrots, lettuce, tomatoes, mayonnaise, fish, rice…" Why was he listing ingredients?

Flynn took the chance to look at Yuri's face, and all he could see was the plain amusement written there.

"Alright there, Commandant, I'm sure that that'll be enough for just the two of us." He looked thoughtful for a second. "Unless you're planning on inviting the entire lower quarter to my humble abode, because I can assure you, that many people just won't fit in my room."

Yuri fumbled at his coin pouch, checking to make sure there was enough gald in there to pay for the large order. His assured face seemed to say so, and Flynn felt bad for tricking him into buying so much food, when he wasn't even going to be using it all. After the date was over, he would be sure to pay Yuri back.

"Alright, well…" Yuri's voice caught his attention again, and Flynn's brain had to have malfunctioned because he somehow forgot to breathe at the uncharacteristically soft look on Yuri's face. "Let's just hope I can carry it all back."

"Uh, yeah…" Flynn almost wanted to offer to help, but that would ruin the whole purpose of getting Yuri to be gone for a few hours.

It was done…the magnificent masterpiece of Mabo Curry, Yuri's favorite, was ready to be served whenever Yuri got back from shopping. All he had to do was serve up the rice and dish out a layer of the curry out on the dish.

Speak of the devil. Flynn heard the unmistakable knock of someone setting something on the ground before he heard the distinct sound of the knob turning. Without turning, he called to Yuri, "Just in time, I finished the-"

He was cut off rather suddenly by the thump of heavy objects hitting the ground. He turned, confused, and saw the bags half empty, lying haphazardly with ingredients spread everywhere. He looked up at Yuri, wondering what had caused him to react so strangely.

The look on his face was strange too. He looked nervous, almost cautious, and he kind of laughed awkwardly as he bent down and slowly began gathering his ingredients again. "Heh, sorry, wasn't expecting you to be, uh, cooking already."

Flynn beamed at his friend's comment, excited to serve his finest dish to his most important person. "Well, I've been wanting to make you something for a while, so I figured it would be nice to surprise you."

"…Thanks."

Flynn quickly dished out the food, anxious to see what Yuri's reaction would be. Pushing the man to his seat (for some reason, Yuri didn't seem to want to move), he kept his eyes on Yuri's face as he picked up the spoon, waiting for Yuri to also grab a utensil and actually scoop some up. He watched with baited breath as the mouthful approached the, admittedly tempting, mouth of his friend, then went in.

Flynn couldn't hold back the pleased smile that sprung up on his face.

Yuri kind of stared at him, mouth clamped shut over the spoon still clenched between his teeth. He looked so confused, a light sheen of sweat slowly dripping down from his temple to his chin, and he still hadn't swallowed. Then, finally, his Adam's apple bobbed, taking the food down his throat and to his stomach, his gaze slowly shifted down to his plate, before he carefully got up, and made his way to the sink.

"Yuri? Yuri, what's wrong?"

Flynn couldn't understand what happened; he had done everything so well.

Sure, there was a lack of curry powder, and he had to improvise a bit…but he figured that he had made a good homemade batch of the sauce. He had replaced his missing ingredients with a tomato base and some salt and chili pepper, adding in some flower to give it a bit of a thicker texture. It looked amazing…so why wasn't Yuri gulping the food down?

"Flynn," He heard Yuri rasp from the kitchen. "I need water…"

Flynn surmised, as he grabbed a glass from the upper cabinets, seeing as the man was too busy crouching on the floor and clutching his throat, that he should have measured the chili powder instead of just dumping a box into the mix…

* * *

><p>The night finally ended after Yuri fixed up something quick for the duo to eat. Flynn felt mortified, standing by the fountain with the man he had failed to kiss. This had to be the most awkward moment that he had ever had with his best friend. (Sigh, best friend…) Finally, he bid Yuri a fond farewell, ready to slither back into his office and just sleep the night, and maybe the next day, away.<p>

Flynn couldn't help but feel disappointed in himself. Was it really that hard? He had seen many people walking around and pulling off the same things he did. So why did everything seem to fail for him.

"Well, it's been fun. Thanks for the day." Yuri smiled at him, an actual smile, not one of those smirks he usually expressed. He seemed generally pleased with the day, which was a really good thing, seeing as the two really hadn't been able to spend much time with each other since the Adephagos events.

"Sure." Yuri was happy, and that was the most important thing, but… Damn it. The whole day and he hadn't managed to succeed in his own private mission. He hid his disappointment behind his own smile. "I'm glad you had fun."

"Mhm." Instead of returning upstairs, like Flynn expected him to do, Yuri just stood there, rather obviously waiting for something. He watched Flynn for a while, an unreadable expression on his face, and Flynn had to really wonder… What was it that Yuri was expecting him to do?

An incredibly disappointed look crossed Yuri's face, and it kind of stung a bit. Really, what was it that Yuri was waiting for?

"I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, uh. We should do this again some time. I haven't been able to spend a lot of time with you lately. Oh, and make sure you rub another gel on your injury tomorrow."

Again, Yuri stared at him, like he was waiting for something.

Flynn looked around, curious as to what Yuri was waiting for. "What is it, Yuri?"

A startled look crossed Yuri's face, quickly covered up with the same generally bored expression he always carried. "No it's nothing. Don't worry about it." He looked around awkwardly. "Uh. I guess I'll go then."

"Yeah…" This was really awkward. "I'll see you some other time, then?"

He heard a murmur of agreement and the sound of footsteps on wood and he looked up, watching Yuri reach the top and turn to enter the first room he came to.

Yuri was finally gone, and so was the day and the day's chances. With a giant sigh, Flynn dropped his head and turned to return to his quarters in the castle.

"Oh, and Flynn?" He had just made it to the stairs leading up to the Middle Quarters and hadn't even heard the familiar footsteps coming down the stairs again. So he was even more startled when after turning to address Yuri, he felt warm, slightly chapped, lips against his own.

In an instant, he realized Yuri was _kissing_ him, but that instant was gone long before he could bring himself to respond.

"Yuri, wha-" He stared at Yuri, standing there in front of him, calm and confident, though he could read the uncertainty swimming in his dark eyes.

"Well," Yuri fidgeted, finally showing a little of the uncertainty he was trying so hard to hide. "You looked like you'd been wanting to kiss me for a while now."

"Y-you knew?" Flynn could see all of the uncertainty drain from Yuri's body. No doubt a response to Flynn's rather tactless comment. "And here I thought you were remaining totally oblivious to my failures."

This time it was a smirk that lit up Yuri's face. "How could I miss it? You were floundering around like a boy on his first date."

Flynn knew he was blushing, "Shut up, Yuri."

Yuri mockingly saluted him. "Yessir." Then he smiled again, features softening as he lowering his arm. For a while, the two stared at each other. There was something new between them that had not been there before this day. A step in a new direction for their relationship.

A few moments later, Yuri backed away, moving back towards the wooden stairs leading up to his room, his eyes never leaving Flynn's face. "Goodnight, Flynn."

Then he turned around and walked up the stairs.

And as usual, Yuri managed to make everything that Flynn just couldn't get done seem so simple.

There was just one question left to ask…

"Are we dating now!"

A loud snort was heard from above his head through the second story window of Yuri's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Dne Eht<strong>

**They say three is the charm. I think three is cliché, but I couldn't leave it at two, and you'd be surprised how little the scenarios popped up in my head…**

**Yuri started complaining when I neared the end. I kept finding myself typing in his perspective: **

'Well, it was better that he got this over with as soon as possible. No telling what kind of trap lurked in the food, no matter how visually appealing it may be. "Well, it _looks_ appetizing."'

**He really didn't want to eat that food…**

On a side note, do not make curry with what Flynn made curry…I accidentally used a tomato base instead of the curry base, and it tasted like tomato soup, which is fine…..but it wasn't so fine after I mixed in the curry powder I had on the side… I actually had to pop open a new box of curry base to take away from the horrid taste of tomato/curry soup. Oh, and don't add flour. Lol.

**Other things that, unfortunately, didn't make it in…..**

"Yuri…were you, by chance, trying to stop me from making food?" Flynn kept his hand on the spatula. He didn't try to snag it or anything. He just kept his hand in the air with Yuri's and his gaze stuck on Yuri's face.

"Well…uh." Yuri laughed a little from his awkward place between the stove and Flynn's body. "Why would you think that?"

**Thanks for reading, as usual! And if you liked it, feel free to press the nice review button. **


End file.
